parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blow It Up
Blow It Up is the third episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 7 Penny thanks the men for keeping her around, promising them that she will show her gratitude to them for what they did. Elmer remarks that he likes Penny, but knows that she is not physically fit for this game. Day 8 Over at Kafheesi, Brett helps set up the hammock for Erin to nap on. While he does so, he inadvertently discovers the clue to the hidden immunity idol on their camp. Instead of sharing the clue with his alliance of men, he shares it with Erin, and the two go off searching for it, with Erin flattered by his trust in her though she feels it was a bad strategic move as she could've easily told Natalia and Yvonne. Peter notices them searching and tails them, though none of the three of them find the idol that day. Day 9 Sparrison wins their first immunity challenge, and the tribe nearly goes hysterical with celebration. Kafheesi manages to place second in a close finish, sending Amanoo to their first tribal council. Aidan is angry about the tribe's lack of cohesion during the challenge, and this leads to a shouting match between him and Mitzi. Mitzi understandably pulls Ingrid aside and plots to take out Aidan. Ingrid, however, begins to doubt Mitzi's reliability as an ally due to her frequent mood swings, hotheadedness and unpredictability. Hungry for the power of the hidden immunity idol the two of them were sharing, she conspires with Oberon - her only other ally - to take Mitzi out that night and keep the idol for themselves. When Ingrid insists on holding onto the idol as they are about to leave for tribal, Mitzi becomes suspicious and this leads to yet another argument, this time between the two supposed 'allies'. At tribal council, Mitzi, knowing the vote will come down to either her or Aidan, threatens to play her idol, claiming that it would negate all five of their votes and she would cast her vote at any random person - therefore blackmailing the rest of her tribe into voting for Aidan in case they ended up the victim of Mitzi's random vote. Mitzi plays her idol, though it is useless as only Ingrid votes against her old ally. Aidan, fearing he would go home, decides to throw his vote against Oberon; partially due to him not trusting Oberon for not telling him about Mitzi's and Ingrid's idol. However, it is to no avail as Oberon, Terrence, Aisha and Mitzi all vote against Aidan, making their tribe leader the third person out of the game in an erratic 4-1-1 vote. Challenges Immunity Winners: Sparrison and Kafheesi Tribal Council 3: Amanoo Voting Confessionals "Oberon, buddy, I didn't want to have to do this, but if Mitzi really is throwing her vote, I need to do whatever I can to make sure it's not me going home tonight. You lost my trust by not telling me about her idol in the first place. This is it coming back to bite you in the butt." - Aidan Franks "Girl, I didn't think I'd do this, but I wanna flush your idol so bad." - Ingrid Boehtz "This is for all the quarrelsome nights I've spent with you. I won't miss you once you leave, matter of fact, I'll enjoy having more space in bed." - Mitzi Perezz "I'm sorry homie, it had to be this way. I'm not taking the risk of Mitzi playing her idol. It's too dangerous." - Oberon Hallows Final Words "To say I'm disappointed is an understatement. My mates back home will never let me hear the end of this. I guess brute strength isn't everything, I was made the leader and I'm the first person off my tribe. Mitzi and I just didn't mix. We clashed a lot and now I'm here. But I had a great experience. This journey molded me into a survivalist, and I'm going to go home knowing I gave it my all, had a hell of a time and I have no regrets whatsoever." - Aidan Franks Still in the Running